Axis Gakuen Heaven Powers
by UnitedKingdomOfArthur
Summary: A new term is starting at bell liberty boys school, and a bunch of foreign students have joined. What will happen when Keita and Arthur go missing. Will Kazuki and our American Hero Alfred be able to save them. Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Arrival

Axis Powers Gakuen Heaven

It's a new school term at Bell Liberty Boys School, and there are some new students on the grounds but they all seem to be friends, well not exactly friends.

By their accents they are all from different areas around the globe, the first one I noticed was the short messy blonde headed boy, his eyes were vibrant green and by his accent he was obviously British, on his face he wore a scowl as he complained to the male next to him about the plain journey here.

Next to him a rather tall young male who had a cow lick in his hair which stuck out right at the front, he had a grin plastered on his face as he laughed at the British male's complaints, when he spoke a southern American accent showed bold and strong.

There was another pair next to them one looked a lot like Shichijo, he had grayish white hair and purple eyes and was obliviously Russian, next to him was a smaller male with his brown hair pulled back into a pony-tail, he looked rather famine, kind of like Saionji.

Next to the British boy there was another tall male, who had shoulder length curly blonde hair, he had blue eyes, and some stubble on his chin and was wearing a low neck shirt with tight fitting blue jeans. He reminded me a lot of Naruse all he needed to do now was call someone honey and I would be sure they are related. As he speaks it's obvious he's French. As he put his arm around the British boy I see the American stutter and complain to the French male about it.

Hmm he reminds me of well me.

Walking behind them I see twins, almost identical, if they didn't have different hair I would not be able to tell the difference, they seem to have different personalities one is bubbly and happy whilst the other seems to be grouchy and stubborn, nothing like Ozawa twins.

Next to them is an older looking male, who looks a lot like King and I mean a lot. He has broad shoulders and a dark brown hair, with brown eyes. On his large suitcase a Spanish flag is stuck on the front and with the words Spanish and proud it's obvious where he has come from.

Now there seems to be someone that looks like they haven't travelled far to get here. This short male has black short hair and rather blackish eyes; he is carrying some books in one hand and wheeling his case with the other.

Next to him was a taller male with short blonde hair, he had a scowl planted firmly on his face, he had light blue eyes and a slight blush to his pale skinned cheeks.

Then from the corner of my eye I noticed someone else, he looked a lot like the American but they were not twin's maybe brothers. He had lighter hair than the American and bright purple eyes. He was holding a bear who was talking to him as the boy carried him gently talking with a Canadian accent. The way the Canadian held the bear was like the way Umino holds his cat.

Next to the German was another German this one seemed to have a slighter different accent, he had white hair and red eyes, on his head perched little golden chick. On his suitcase printed in big letters 'PRUSSIA IS AWESOME', so he's Prussian well was now he would be classed as an average German.

The last one out of the group was a shorter male who was standing next to then Prussian male, he had light brown hair with bright violent eyes, and he had a slight frown on his lips as he walked with the Prussians arm draped over his shoulder. Under his arm was a book to be precise a musical book with a black piano on the front, so he was a musician. His accent sounded quite German but then you can't judge just by that. His nationality will have to found out later.

All I knew this year would be hard.

First thing of all learn about these new students.


	2. Archery Club

Author's notes

Because of a review this paragraph is having a few more characters added in :D

So say hello to Poland at the end :P

Here we go :D

The sun was beaming down on the grounds of the school; the ground was hotter than usual as the heat could be felt through their school shoes. The trees supplied shadowed shelter for some of the students. The shadowed areas looked so cool compared to open areas of the ground. The sky was bright blue and the clouds had not a speck of grey in them.

The tall American wiped the sweat from his forehead which was starting to form more rapidly because of the scorching heat, his blue eyes the same colour as the sky above his head. He tilted his head backwards and took in a long breath.

"Alfred are you alright you seem a bit less energetic than usual" The bold Brit spoke up causing the American to look down at the smaller male standing in front of him,

"Huh no I'm fine Arty just the heat s'all" he said his cocky grin appearing on his features again.

The British male sighed and took the others hand in his own pulling him towards the group which had already gained a few feet ahead of them. "You know if you took of that damn jacket you wouldn't be so hot" he said with another sigh,

The American gasped "what no way Arty I would rather die than take off my jacket" he said as he clutched onto his beloved jacket.

The jacket was brown with '50' in big white letters on the back. It smelt of hamburgers and chips (Sorry I'm English Chips=French fries) the leather was starting to get tattered and the fur was becoming hard in places.

"Sweetie come on lets go" The French man grabbed the English man's hand dragging him towards the crowd. The American sighed and looked at his hand, the one that the English man had held not just a moment ago 'damn frog he's mine' he thought as he ran after the two towards the crowd, pushing between them too separate their hands.

The French man scowled "what's up my dear Alfred, you seem to be separating me and my sweetie". Alfred scowled and took Arthurs hand in his own pulling him away from the French man,

"I need to talk to Arty on my own Francis sorry" He said before disappearing into the crowd,

"Sweetie…"

The soft sound of tennis balls hitting their rackets started to because louder as they walked further. Now in front of them tennis courts playing running balls whizzing around, the players grunted as they ran for the balls which were flying across the net.

"Oh these are the new students I presume oh we seem to have a lot of beautiful people here" The blonde tennis players eyes set upon the small British male "honey, I've found you" he said as he hugged the Brit,

"Ahh" he screamed "there's two of them" Arthur jumped away from the other only to jump into the French mans arms.

"Stay away from my sweetie"

"Your sweetie, hah stay away from my Honey"

"Sweetie"

"Honey" The bickering became louder as Arthur was yanked into each of their arms.

The American barged over pulling the British male into a tight hug "both of you stay away from Arty I'm warning you" he said with a raised voice his grin no longer beaming from his face now a scowl in its place.

The tennis player sighed "why is it that all my honey's seem to be taken", Alfred blushed hopefully no one saw he thought as he tried to make the redness on his cheeks fade, "my names Naruse Yukihiko captain of the tennis club it's lovely to meet you all" he said as he bowed.

A pink headed male then stepped towards the crowd, his face very famine he looked towards the crowd and sighed. He then spotted a mop of grey hair which stuck out above all the rest "Omi how many times do I have to tell you not to wonder off" he said as he approached the person with grey hair. As he got closer he noticed something wasn't right for one when did Omi become so tall, he looked up only to be greeted by a face of a total stranger.

"Hello" the stranger said with a grin.

"y-you're not Omi"

"No I'm Ivan" the Russian accent came out proudly as he spoke.

A hand rested on the pink haired males shoulder "Kaoru why are you here, you shouldn't be wondering around on your own" the male looked up to come face to face with another "hmm that's odd, there's no mirror here" he said as his eyebrows furrowed

"Hello my names Ivan" The Russian Smiled

"Oh hello Ivan my names Shichijo Omi it's a pleasure to meet you, but If you do excuse me I'll be taking Kaoru back now" he took a hold of the pinkish haired male's hand a pulled him away.

Naruse sighed and walked to the tennis courts slowly "where you off to now Endo"

Kazuki sighed in return "Archery Club"

"Excellent choice" he turned towards the brutish male "bye bye honey" he started to run as the French male came after him yelling something about his sweetie

As they walked further it seemed to get hotter the trees a started to decrease one at a time, the shadowed areas slowly fading. The graveled floor crunched under their feet.

The short black headed male pulled at his black elastic hair band, pulling it from his long silky hair. He shook his head causing the strands to frill our and wave gracefully in the windy breeze. The Russian smiled "My Beauty, shall I take your coat" he said as he took the Chinese mans jacket.

Said Chinese mans smiled "thank you Ivan" he carried on walking next to his Russian friend.

Behind them the Italian Twins talked rather loud compared to the others "look at them Feliciano, how can they act so calm about their love" the grouchy twin said as he scowled

"veeee" the bubbly twin smiled "it's nice isn't it, looove" he spotted the tall scowling blonde German to his left "who". He stepped away from his brother and went to the German "Hello My name is Feliciano, you can call me Feli" he said with a smile.

The German blushed "umm hi my names Ludwig, just Ludwig" The German kept scowling towards the younger male in front of him. The Italian beamed and took the Germans hand

"Let's walk together Luddy" he said as he grabbed the Germans hand pulling him back to the crowd past the two English speaking students.

The American smiled and took the British males hand in his, the Brit stuttered in response hand yanked his hand away "what are you doing"

The American pouted "but Arty everybody's doing it"

"Then go do it with someone else" he said as he walked faster

"but it's not the same as it is with you" the British man blushed, then stretched his hand towards the American "go on then you bloody idiot, for Christ's sake the way you act it's like we've known each other for years".

The American took his hand and smiled "it seems like that".

(Flashback)

"Alfred, Alfred" The British boy ran up to the other child and hugged him "I missed you so much"

The boy smiled "Arty come on, I've only been gone for two weeks"

"But you were in Amewica" the American laughed and took the British boys hand dragging him towards the big oak tree which was in the middle of the grassy field.

(End of flash back)

The American sighed and squeezed the other male's hand feeling his hand getting clammy and sweaty. Damn why was he so nervous. He stopped walking and looked at the Brit who was staring at him in confusion, The American smiled then enveloped the brutish boy in a strong embrace holding him tightly against his chest rocking him back and for.

The Brit blushed "A-Alfred?" he stuttered

"Oh Arty don't worry about the perverts in this school, I'll protect you, I swear" he said as he squeezed the brit tighter.

"I can't believe you, you like totally forgot our bus" Said a short haired polish boy, who stood next to a brown haired boy.

"Calm down Feliks, I'm sure they didn't mean too", the brown haired but spoke up as they joined the crowd, another crowd of people behind them.

Kazuki sighed and looked at the now expanded crowd; this had to be the biggest group of new students that had ever come to the school.

As the archery club building came closer the shooting of targets started to become louder, the soft swoosh sound as the arrow left the wooden bow. Kazuki knocked the big wooden doors then stepped inside of the big open room "Koji, Koji" he repeated "new students for you Koji"

A black haired older boy came out from the grassy area where the shooting was taking place "What is it Endo?" He said with a straight face as he came closer to the crowd "wow maybe you should split up, Keita!"

A young dark red haired boy with bright blue eyes stepped from the shooting area "yes Koji"

The black haired male smiled "I would like you to take half these new students to the art room then work your was back down the tennis club, pick who you want to take"

"okay, all the younger students come with me" he said a smile on his lips.

"Nu Uh" Said one of the students in the crowd

Keita looked at the tall blue eyed male "why's that"

The American sighed "because I want to stay with Arty".

The British boy blushed "go on Alfred, just go"

The American pouted "no I want to stay with Arty, please let me" The American wrapped his arms around the British boys waist, refusing to let go.

Keita laughed and looked at the two "okay then but only you, all the rest of you youngsters come with me".

As Keita and the youngsters form the group started to walk to the Art department, the sound of voices starting to become distant from the others. Kazuki smiled and watched as his boyfriend took the others away, "okay guys, I'm going to sit back and watch as Koji shows you guys about the Archery club" he then sat down on the wooden bench which was in the small building, which lead out into the shooting range.

Koji smiled "okay, listen carefully, this is your arrow this is your bow you treat them with respect, treat them with care, now look" he turned to the shooting range, gently put his arrow to the bow, pulled back relaxed, he counted two seconds aloud then gently released. The arrow shot through the wind hitting the yellow of the target "9 points".

The crowd let out a quiet 'wow' as the arrow hit the target, "of course you won't have a bow like this, this is too strong for you little guys, once you aim always count to two, any longer and you'll start to feel the strain on your arm", the new students nodded as he gave them further instructions.

Once they were done with the Archery club next was the science club.


End file.
